Trunk's Vengence
by David's Wish
Summary: Very Deep Dark fic...Trunks seeks revenge on Vegeta for never being the father he needed


I don't own DBZ… 

I am ugggg…going to uhhhhhh. STRUGGLES NOT TO BURST INTO A GIANT FLAME AND RANT I don't agree with ARRRRRRRRRRRG. Perhaps I should just post the story.   


Wow, well hmmm. The elaborate comedy I posted seems to have flopped while the story I composed in 15 minutes as an expression of how I felt seemed to be well liked. Go figure. I am considering during a sort of Aesop's fables in the dragon ball z world in which each story has a moral. Let me know what you think. 

This is a deep and dark fic I wrote. Don't read this if you get depressed easily. Go read something happy, I know I am going to after writing this thing.   
  


I hate him. I fucking hate my father. He never ever showed me the least bit of concern. He never did give a shit about me. He barely gave a shit about any of us. He never showed any respect to Mom. He doesn't even care. He at least tried to be civil to Bra, but he fucked up on that too. He nearly Mom when he ki blasted her after she had called him a bastard. He is a bastard. All he ever could do is fight. Well, lets just see how he handles something his precious ki can't stop. Big bad ass super saiyajin…your pathetic. 

Trunks whipped his sword back into the scabbard which was built into the armor he wore. He found he could get it out faster if it was vertical. 

We will see what the fucking Prince of all Monkey's does when he realizes he is powerless. HAHAHAHAHAHA…powerless. I will make him pay 

Trunks slid into the living room where his mother sat watching TV. She turned around to look at him. "Ohh hi son, how are you?" She asked like she did every other time. She looked at the demi-saiyajin quizzically when she saw him power up. "What's going o…," she paused in horror as she saw the half smile on his face and the evil in his eyes. "I'm sorry mother…to do this to you, but it has to be done. You were always good to me. It won't hurt a bit. Bra won't be so lucky…she was always his favorite. Bulma stared into her son's eyes. She had never seen eyes so hollow…it was like he wasn't even there. Bulma never felt the Ki beam as it sliced into her heart. 

I wonder how long it will be until he finds her. I wish I could see the look on his face. I want to see what he does when he realizes his precious wife is dead. Maybe now he will take me seriously. 

Trunks laughed a tiny little laugh. Anyone who heard it would have sworn that it was the laugh of the devil himself. He continued this laughing as he went to find the other object of Vegeta's affection…Bra. 

Bra was watching 2 squirrels fighting over a nut when she felt Trunks's ki move toward her. She didn't know why, but it didn't feel right. "Hi," she said absently. She did not notice the careful, deliberate movement of her brother as he moved toward her. He charged up, knowing she would be harder to kill than his mother. When she felt him power up she turned around and looked at him with her head cocked slightly sideways. "What is going on...?" She gasped in horror as he pulled out his sword and charged at her with sharp precision. She brought her right arm up to block his sword but was no match for his supercharged strength. She felt the sword obliterate flesh and bone as her arm was severed at the elbow. She barely had time to react when he thrust the sword into her chest, puncturing a lung. "Why? Trunks, ww..?" she never had time to finish as he jerked the sword upward in a jagged line. 

There, I did it, I have destroyed everything that is important to him. Now all that is left is to find him. He will probably kill me easily. I don't know. I have to hurt him, maybe I can kill him too. Then my mission will be complete.   
Trunks walked off in the distance, a slow, deliberate, paced walk. 

Vegeta had just arrived home from sparring with Goku and walked into his kitchen to get a snack. When he walked into the living room he saw his Bulma lying on the floor. His hair flashed blond as he saw his wife lifeless on the cold wood floor. He looked down at his slain, butchered wife and saw the wound that had killed her. A pencil thin hole that was too clean for a bullet, too deep for a knife. He threw his head back in a scream of rage as he ran out the door in search of his daughter. 

Good, The bastard isn't in the house. I wonder if he has found Mom yet?? No matter, No matter. I have all the time in the world. 

Vegeta found Bra lying in a pool of blood on the floor of her playhouse. He forced himself to look at his daughter. She had died from massive damage from a blade…probably a sword. Her tiny fingers in her left had were still holding her severed right arm. Vegeta knew she had seen what had killed her, for locked onto her beautiful soft face was a look of deep horror. She had not been surprised as Bulma was. Vegeta picked up his daughters lifeless body and began to fly home. He hoped whatever had attacked them would find more of a challenge in his son. 

Hehe, Daddy's home, He gets a taste of the pain he has caused me. I want the see the look on his face. Pure pleasure… 

Vegeta walked into his house to find Trunks sitting on the couch staring into space idly. "Trunks, what…who…did you see who did this?" Vegeta asked as he struggled to keep from reverting back to Saiyajin language in a screaming fit. "Yes, FATHER, I know who did this." He replied coolly. "Did, did you kill them?" Vegeta said struggling to keep his rage in check. "No daddy," Trunks said with a sickeningly sweet tone dripping with evil "I killed them." Vegeta lost all control and ran toward his son "MOTHER FUCKER" He blocked the wild charge and countered with his own jab. "You never cared about me, you never gave me any respect. Hell, you treat Goku's Brats better than me. Now everything you care for is dead and gone. And there is nothing you can do O prince of saiyajins." All the while the fighting had intensified. Vegeta clearly had the upper hand but Trunks blocked each attack scriptedly, like he wasn't even aware of what was happening. Vegeta had never felt a rage so powerful and a sorrow so potent. 

When Goku felt the surge of Ki he hadn't given it second thought. Vegeta was always sparring so there was no cause for alarm. He had no idea what was going on until he teleported to Bra's tree house to find Pan. He had found blood everywhere. He instantly teleported to Bulma's house where he found Bulma and Bra dead on the living room couch. He had determined that Vegeta was fighting whatever had attacked his family. When Goku teleported into the area outside of City where Vegeta's ki was located, the sight that greeted him shocked him. He saw Trunks fire a Ki blast into Vegeta's body as he lay on the ground before shooting himself with a ki blast and falling to the ground himself. By the time Gohan and ChiChi had arrived they were both dead. Gohan walked over to the body of the fallen Saiyajin prince. He noticed that he did not wear the familiar smirk that was characteristic of Vegeta in battle, his face was twisted into a great rage, and in his eyes seemed to betray a great fear and sorrow. Goku stared into the face of Trunks, seemingly captivated by it. He hadn't moved from that spot in over an hour. Goku saw on his face a strange mix of pleasure, pain, and regret. But most of all he noticed how evil he looked, and he wondered what had caused the Demi-Saiyajin to murder his family and kill himself. 

Trunks ripped the electrodes off of his forehead and fell out of the chair. He slid backwards away from the machine as if it were Cell about to kill him. "Ohh, shit, ohh, fuck…its not real…its not real," he tried to reassure himself. The machine was a top-secret capsule corp. prototype that amplified your deepest thoughts. He backed up against the wall and tried to concentrate on just breathing. After what seemed like hours he stared in horror at the machine that seemed to resemble a giant silicon monster. "No one will ever experience the horror of this machine," Trunks whispered as he drew his sword and carved a vicious slash into the innards of the machine. He had never felt worse in his life and he headed toward the elevator to the parking lot. "There is no way I could do anything like that," he assured himself calmly. But in the back of Trunk's mind he knew that at least some of what he had seen was true. 

We must always remember never to let our desire for vengence turn us into monsters. Never become a monster to kill the monster. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but you must be careful never to let it freeze your heart.   



End file.
